Battle of the Star Forge
by DarkxPrince
Summary: The battle for the Star Forge wages. Republic and Sith forces fight for victory. And Revan decides the ultimate victor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Now why did I write this... I have no clue. It was really one of those ideas that gets into your brain and won't leave you alone untile you write it down on paper. But anyway, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

"This is Admiral Forn Dodana to the _Ebon Hawk_, do you read me?" the blue image of Forn Dodana said.

"This is Bastila Shan of the Jedi Order, we are receiving your transmission," Bastila responded, standing in front of the holo-projector.

Revan stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his robed chest. He wore the same robes he wore when he started this war all those years ago. His hood was up and his mask hung loosely on his belt. He was vaguely aware of Vandar talking to Bastila about wanting them to go to the Star Forge, not that he hadn't already planed on going to the space station. Even if Vandar didn't want them there he still would have gone simply to kill that traitorous apprentice of his and reclaim the mantle of Dark Lord.

The chilling and yet, at the same time, soothing chuckle from Bastila brought him out of his thoughts. He walked over to her, placing his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his and placed her hands over his own, "Those fools, even Master Vandar has yet to realize that you reclaimed your title of Dark Lord. And once you've killed Malak I can use the power of the Star Forge and my Battle Meditation to crush the Republic fleet. All our enemies will be destroyed in a single glorious day."

Revan gave a soft chuckle, "Careful, Malak said those same words before he tried to kill us. And look how that came out, we're here ready to bite him in the ass."

"True but he's not as strong as us, meaning that this time that statement is true"

"Fair enough. Now in the only standing container in the cargo hold, there is a present for you. Go put it on while I set a course for the Star Forge," Revan said as he reluctantly let her go but not before lightly kissing her on the neck and walked towards the cockpit. Sitting down in the pilot's chair he, for one reason or another, recalled the battle on top Rakatan Temple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan's boots clacked against the hard stone surface. His cape bellowing slightly in the light breeze. He raised his hood the second he stepped out into the open courtyard. He had left dozens of Dark Jedi dead in the temple's levels. He also hoped that the bodies of an old man and a young Cathar had also joined them. In all honesty he only allowed them to come so that they could kill as many Sith as they can before they too fell victim to death.

He had counted on them dying because if they were to live then they would screw up his plans. And he simply couldn't allow that to happen. In order for his plans to succeed, the two Jedi had to dye. Although he hoped that the Dark Jedi would take care of them rather than himself cleaning up the mess it would cause.

But that was a different matter, right now he needs to find that computer console that controls the disrupter field around the planet and the Star Forge. He knows it's here somewhere; he just needs to find it. Of course the faster he finds that console, the faster he can find…

Bastila! She's here and she's close. He can finally feel her again through the force bond they share. And he could finally see her as she stepped out of the second courtyard. But there was something different about her. It may have been the black robes, or it could have been the blood red double bladed lightsaber, or it could have the dark aura that surrounded the one he loves. Of course he had always wanted to feel that dark aura around her but… but this was different. He could feel Bastila in the force but… it almost felt like as if there were two different personalities of Bastila.

Bastila herself, felt as if… well she really couldn't tell. On one hand she felt as if she was being drowned in an endless sea. Like a current that kept pulling her down, never able to resurface and take a breather. And on the other hand, it felt as if there was another personality inside of her. This one was nothing more than the brainwashed drone Malak had turned her into. And at the moment, the drone had control.

Bastila could hear herself sawing empty words about Revan's power. She knew this wasn't true, but she had no control over what she said. She watched as Juhani and Jolee caught up to them, and how Revan caught the two Jedi in a force stasis. She watched herself fight Revan, in all truth Bastila wanted nothing more then fall into Revan's arms and cry into his chest. But she had no control over what she did. She could only watch as she attacked Revan.

Revan blocked another onslaught of Bastila's blades. That's all he did really, using his one blade to block her double blade. He could never bring himself to bring harm to her… but then again he couldn't allow her to kill him either. This really was a bad situation to be in. If he didn't do something fast either one of them would be killed by the end of this fight, and if that happened… everything that he worked for would be lost. He needs to end this.

Revan deftly flicked his lightsaber up, cutting Bastila's in two. That however, didn't stop her like he had wanted. She attacked again, using the two blades separately. Revan barely thought as he blocked or twirled away from the attacks. He kicked her left hand up and the lightsaber went flying. He brought his own up and cut it in half, leaving Bastila with only one blade.

They stood there, staring at each other, Bastila breathing heavily and Revan barely even breaking a sweat. "Stand down Bastila! You can't win this fight," Revan said hoping that she would. Really there was nothing she could do to win this fight. Whatever Malak had done to her, he had made her weaker than she already was. Revan however, planned on teaching her everything he knew. Not about the light side of the force, but the darker secret of the dark side.

"No! You'll die here!" She shouted as she charged at him.

She attacked with all of the anger and hate she had in her. Revan just kept on blocking her attacks. In all honestly he wasn't even using a quarter of his strength and her attacks were weak. It really saddened Revan at how weak Bastila had become. He wasn't fighting the person he fell in love with. This was an empty shell of what she was once was, of the power she once wielded. This is not _his_ Bastila; this once is cold and angry just like all the other weak Sith. His Bastila, the kind, caring, and loving one is somewhere buried deep within this shell. Revan just needs to find that Bastila.

Revan ducked under her latest swing and cut her only remaining lightsaber in half and kicking her backwards. "I told you you couldn't win this fight, Bastila."

"How!? You lost your power!"

"Bastila, you have to see that Malak made you weaker."

"NO!" Bastila shouted as she ran towards the G-Wing fighter in the other courtyard. Seeing this, Revan did the first thing that came to his mind. He pulled Bastila backwards towards him. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his body.

Burying his head in her neck he said, "Bastila, please listen to me. Whatever Malak did to you I can fix it. I can make you stronger. I can help you, just let me in."

At his words, and the feeling of the one she loves so close, Bastila finally felt that first breath of fresh air. The current that had drugged her down was slowly letting up and the brainwashed machine Malak created slowly disappeared. Bastila was finally able to resurface. She spun around in Revan's arms and hit him on the chest repeatedly, "How could you? How could you leave me there? How come you didn't come for me? Didn't you hear me calling for you? Don't you care? Don't you…" her voice trailed off as she broke down crying against his chest.

Revan held her tighter to himself, burying his face in her hair. He constantly whispered soothing words to her. It was several minutes until her sobbing calmed down. Revan placed his hand on her chin and raised her head so that the two looked into the other's eyes.

"Bastila, I wanted to come for you. But the only way I could was to find the Star Forge. I love you, Bastila. I always have and I always will."

Bastila looked up into his eyes, slipped out of his embrace and kneeled down, "I'll follow you my lord. I'll be your lover and apprentice."

"NO!" Revan said, and for a split second Bastila felt her heart break. "Because of our bond you know what I know. Therefore there is nothing else I can teach you. We will not be master and apprentice," Revan leaned down and held her hand in his, "Arise, Bastila Dark Lady of the Sith," and pulled her up to her feet.

Bastila continued with the motion and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her lips down on his. It was her way of saying thank you for helping her realize her feelings. Saying thank you for helping her to release her emotions. But must importantly, saying thank you for saving her. She lowered the hood, so she could run her hands through his hair. Revan's hands tightened around her waist, one of his hands sliding up her back and pulling her close.

They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard Jolee say, "Don't do this kid. The dark side leads to nothing but death and destruction. Do not go down this path."

Revan gave a soft chuckle, "Please, don't give me any of that Jedi crap. You don't know the dark side like I did."

"Don't give me that. I've seen what the dark side does to people…" he glanced up at the sky for a brief second, "To good people."

"We are the Sith Lords. Join us…" Revan removed his hand from its place around Bastila's waist and held it out. His lightsaber snapping into his hand, the red blade coming to life, "or die," Revan said. His left hand remained on Bastila's waist, holding her to him. Bastila's hand dropped down and took the spare lightsaber from Revan's belt. She turned around to face the two Jedi, never removing Revan's arm from her waist. The second blade snapped alive as Juhani and Jolee activated their own lightsabers.

The four stood there, Bastila in Revan's arms, their lightsabers humming in unison. Juhani and Jolee charged, Revan and Bastila split. Revan took on Jolee while Bastila took on Juhani. Juhani let her anger get the better of her, and constantly attacked Bastila, never giving the Sith Lady a chance to attack. Jolee and Revan's duel was a bit more elegant. The two stood there, each attacking, blocking, counterattacking, blocking, and continuing in this loop. Neither one of them pressing the attack.

Juhani continued to attack Bastila, and the Sith Lady continued to block each of the Cathar's attacks. Juhani brought her blade horizontally across. Bastila jumped over it and flipped herself so that she was facing Juhani's back. The Sith Lady then pushed her blade into Juhani back, straight through her heart killing the young Cathar. Revan and Jolee still stood facing each other, unable to get past the others defense. Though Revan still wasn't using his full strength. So, Revan kicked it up a notch. Jolee was barely able to keep up with the speed of which the attacks were dealt. Jolee was about to block a strike from the side but before he could react, Revan brought his blade through Jolee's neck.

The lifeless bodies of Jolee and Juhani crumbled to the floor. Bastila deactivated the lightsaber and tossed it back to Revan. He caught it, deactivated his own blade and placed both on his belt. "How do I shut off the disrupter field? The _Ebon Hawk_ can't take off with it on and the Republic Fleet is on its way."  
"Damn Carth, still we could use this to our advantage. Over this way, my love," Bastila said walking over to the other courtyard.

She ducked under the G-Wing and walked over to the side. There tucked in a corner was the console that controlled the shield. Her hands flew over the console as Revan watched from the side. A small smile graced his lips as she turned back towards him. "That should do it. Let's get back to the _Ebon Hawk_."

Revan nodded and moved aside so that Bastila could go first. Though when she was close enough he slipped his left arm around her waist. Smiling the two Sith Lords made their way back to the _Ebon Hawk_. When they did reach it the entire crew was waiting outside.

"Bastila, you're alive fin… wait a minute. Where are Juhani and Jolee? What happened inside that temple?" Carth said the second he saw the two.

"I'll give you a hint… the Republic Fleet will fall here today," Revan said.

"What?!"

"He still doesn't get it my love, what an idiot. Can I tell them or should you?" Revan nodded for her to continue, "The Jedi Council has failed. Darth Revan has returned. Who will swear loyalty to the second coming of the Dark Lord… and the Dark Lady," Revan finished.

"No! We'll never serve the Sith, we serve the Republic," Carth decided to answer for everybody.

"Oh please, only you serve the Republic Carth. You don't speak for the others; however the droids will follow us no matter what. So well anyone else swear loyalty to us, the Sith Lords?" Bastila said, her voice chilling and yet commanding.

"You're Revan, and I'll follow you anywhere. Light Side, Dark Side, it doesn't make any difference to me Revan. Whatever you face can bring me honor on the battlefield," Canderous said.

"No, Big Z and I are with Carth on this one," Mission said.

I have sworn a life dept to Revan, I must follow him, Zaalbar said.

"I had hoped that I wouldn't need to do this, but if you wont follow me," Revan's lightsaber snapped into his hand while his other one snapped into Bastila's hand, the red blades snapping to life, "Then you will die."

Mission and Carth tried to run but found themselves locked in a force stasis. Revan and Bastila walked up to them ready for the killing blow. "This is your last chance, join me or die." When the two didn't get an answer they brought their blades down. Revan's sliced Carth's head clean off. While Bastila's meet the blade of a vibro-sword.

No! I will not allow you to kill my friend! Zaalbar roared.

Zaalbar pushed the blade up and stepped in front of the blue twi'lek. Bastila held out her left hand as lightning leapt out of her slender fingers. The lightning hit Zaalbar and Mission full on, frying the two in seconds. With that done, everybody returned to the _Ebon Hawk_, preparing for the up coming battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of boots clacking against the hard floor brought Revan out of his flashback. Revan turned around to see Bastila wearing her new outfit. It was the same design as the skin tight body suit she wore when she was still a Jedi. This one was black in color, with a red and gold pattern, along with knee high black boots. Her newly made double bladed lightsaber hung on her belt. Her hair up in its usual duel ponytails, with two strands going down either side of her face. Revan couldn't help but to flick his tongue across his lips.

Bastila smiled back at him and sat down in the copilot's chair. Revan and Bastila strapped themselves in. While Revan turned his full attention to stirring and evading any attack. "HK, Canderous I would advise you to buckle up down there, things are going to become hectic."

"Understood Revan. Just try not to get us killed," Canderous replied.

Revan chuckled to himself, "Now why would I do that?" He said as he put the ship in a sharp turn, then diving down. Bastila was forced against the restraints, her ponytails flying over her head, and then pushed back into the seat as Revan dived back up.

"I have to agree with the Mandalorian on this one. If the laser bolts don't kill us your flying will!" Bastila said as she was once again pushed against the restraints. Her knuckles turning white as she held onto the armrests.

"_This is Jedi squadron Omega to _Ebon Hawk_," _a Jedi's voice came over the comlink.

"This is _Ebon Hawk_ to Omega Squad, go ahead," Revan replied.

"_Follow us in."_

"Understood," he turned off the comlink before saying, "Just don't get us killed."

"Well, at least the ride should be smoother," Bastila said as she relaxed in her chair. Revan chuckled as he weaved in and out of laser bolts, but never getting in front of the Jedi Fighters. Revan stirred the Hawk towards the open hanger, Bastila's hand hovering over the landing gear.

"Now!" Revan shouted as he slammed on the brakes. The landing gear game down as the ship skidded to a halt. "Everybody out now!" Revan again said as he unbuckled himself and headed for the exit ramp. Placing his mask over his face and raising the hood, Bastila following close behind. Once they entered the main hold they found HK and Canderous fully prepared. Canderous in full Mandalorian armor, a personal shield on each arm, two vibro-swords strapped to his back, two blaster pistols holstered on each thigh, and his heavy repeating blaster resting in his arms. HK-47 had on freshly painted red plating, a personal shield were a belt would be, a flamethrower attached to each arm, his own heavy repeating blaster resting in his arms, along with various other weapons hidden throughout his body.

The four of them walked down the ramp, in time to see several Jedi running towards them. A female one waving at Bastila, well she was before Bastila's blade found a sheath in the Jedi's neck. HK tossed a thermal detonator amongst the starfighters. The resulting explosion knocked down the Jedi who were quietly cut down by Canderous's heaver repeater. One of the doors opened and out came the Dark Jedi. Revan and Bastila charged at the oncoming wave of Dark Jedi, slowly taking them out on by one.

"You sure you need us Revan? You two are wreath an army," Canderous said.

"Just try to keep up," Revan said as he and Bastila continued down the cat walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2

Revan destroyed the last of the assault droids that was sent after them. Really, Malak must think that he only had to deal with Jedi. This was the reason why Malak could never hope to beat him. When Revan was training under the Echani, he had heard them say that the best way to understand a person was to see them fight. And Revan had sparred against Malak enough to understand his once best friend. Malak always used his brute strength, constantly trying to wear his opponent down. Where as Revan was more… elegant. There wasn't another word to describe how Revan faught. What Revan failed to mention was that because of Malak's brute strength... well… wait that's off subject.

Bastila too, found no challenge in the droids. I mean really, machines against the two most powerful Sith Lords… who do you think would win? Still, Bastila didn't care what she faced as long as Revan was by her side. As long as they loved each other, they were unstoppable, they couldn't be beaten. No matter what Malak sent after them, she and Revan would defeat it.

Spotting several Jedi and Dark Jedi on catwalk a little below them Bastila and Revan jumped down. The two Sith Lords landed in the middle of the fighting, one Dark Jedi found a lightsaber in his chest. The Jedi continued to fight thinking they got reinforcements, only to find their heads removed from their bodies. That left one Jedi and two Dark Jedi to finish off. Bastila faced off against the Dark Jedi as Revan fought the Jedi. Canderous and HK ran down another catwalk to catch up to the two Sith Lords. By the time they did catch up the fighting was already finished.

Bastila stopped for a brief second, trying to decide whether to go left or right. Her heart told her to go left, so she went left. Had she still been a Jedi, she would have reached out through the force. But Revan had taught her to follow her heart, that there was nothing more important than listening to your heart. Revan had taught her that, he had taught the same thing all those months ago when she was a Jedi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bastila sat next to Revan, or Anakin as he was called now, on his bunk. He was wearing black Mandalorian Assault Armor, the helmet resting at his feet. She was wearing a spare blue Mandalorian Assault armor without the helmet. He had given it to her when they were on Taris, at the time she didn't mind, mainly because it was either the armor or the slave girl outfit. While on Taris she had worn the helmet, mainly so that the Sith didn't recognize her. When they returned to Dantooine, she had lost the helmet but kept the armor.

His eyes were looking at her, silently waiting for her to say something. She was staring at the floor in front of her trying to decide what to say to him. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. She was confused and at the same time at peace. She hadn't felt that kind of peace since she was younger and Revan was still a Jedi. But they weren't supposed to feel love. She shouldn't need to be near him to be at peace, she should follow the code.

"Anakin, we can't do this. It's against the code, and I… I can't divert you from that path," she said, her words sounding hollow to her own ears. This was for the best… right? It was to save both of them from the Dark Side… right? Love was the path to the Dark Side… wasn't it? In all truth, she didn't know what was right anymore.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"Why," he paused, trying to figure out the best way to fraise his question. "Why end this?"

Bastila was about to say something but stopped and looked back down to the floor. She wanted to say it was against the Jedi Code. That their feelings for the other were no thing more then because of the powerful force bond they share. But it was also because of that bond that she didn't know what to do. She could constantly feel him at the back of her mind, but when she was this close to him she could feel an overwhelming warmth. And when she walks away, there isn't that warmth anymore.

She soon felt his gloved hand rest on her bare cheek, shifting her gaze so that she looked him in the eye. Bastila found that her hand had found its way to Revan's, gripping it slightly. Bastila found that warmth spread and she felt oddly at peace. She wanted to look away, anywhere but at his questioning gaze but found she couldn't. But the more she looked into his eyes, the more she found herself enticed. She also found herself getting closer to his face, even though she didn't want to. And yet at the same time she couldn't help herself.

Soon enough their lips met and the two fell back onto the bunk, their legs intertwining. She knew this wasn't right, or was that just the Jedi training telling her what to do. She was taught that this wasn't right that this was wrong but... but it felt so _right_ at the moment. It didn't make sense, how was something that was supposed to be wrong, feel so right. Bastila could feel his love not just through the bond they share, but through the way he kissed her. It was gentle and caring as if he was afraid that if he was too rough then she would break. She felt his one hand on her neck deepening the kiss while the other hand slid around her waist pulling her gently to him.

When they pulled apart for air, her life time of Jedi training showed itself. She bolted upright and got as far away as the small bunk allowed. "No, we… we shouldn't have done that. We're Jedi, we should be stronger then this."

Anakin sighed and shifted his feet off of the bunk, sitting upright. "Bastila, you're talking about human nature as if it was some kind of sin."

"It's different for you. You've only had a few months of training, but me… I grew up with these teachings. I was never good at controlling my emotions, my teachers constantly berated me because of it, and this just proves that."

"They had no right to. What they are asking is against human nature itself."

"We are Jedi, we should be above this."

"You are also a woman, just like I am also Mandalorian. Asking us to suppress our emotions is the same as asking us to stop being human. But the truth is we can't. It is a part of us, and that will never change."

"I can see the wisdom in your words, but it goes against everything that I had been taught for my entire life. How do I know we won't fall to the dark side?"

"Bastila, what does your heart tell you to do?"

Her heart tell her to do? She's never thought about that. Her Jedi Masters had always taught her to reach out through the force and let it guide you. And all of her training told her this was wrong, and at the same time… Her heart told her this was right. To be with the man she loves… had always loved ever since they were academy students on Dantooine. But, she never thought too much about those feelings she felt for him. When he became the Dark Lord, she thought she could never love him. But those feelings never went away, why else would she save him when Malak betrayed him. Why else would she plead with the Jedi Masters not to erase Revan's memories?

"I just need more time."

Anakin nodded, picked up his helmet, standing he headed for the main hold. Before he left he turned and faced Bastila, "Very well, Bastila. I will give you all the time you need. You will find that I am a very patient man. When you are ready I will be waiting for you." With that he placed his helmet back on and left. She gave a weak "Thank you" as he left, leaving her to her thoughts.

She asked herself how she could keep lying to him. How she could keep his real identity from him? But what if he found out the truth, what if he went back down that same dark path? And what if he dragged her down with him to that dark abyss? What then? It should be easy to remember her Jedi training, and yet… she can't. Whenever the mere thought of Revan enters her mind, years of Jedi training go out the air-lock. Even in the academy she couldn't pay attention to the lesson after she had gotten to know Revan more.

She couldn't deny that she didn't like the feel of Revan's lips on hers. Hell, she enjoyed it more then anything else she had experienced. The feeling of his arms around her brought her a sense of peace that she never thought she would be able to achieve. And when he removes his arms, she loses that sense of peace becoming instantly confused and unable to make heads or tails of her emotions. She had the distinct feeling she was fighting the inevitable.

Sighing to herself she got up and on her way out she ran into Carth, "Have you seen Anakin?"

"He's in the cockpit."

"Thank you," she said, heading towards the cockpit.

She found Anakin in the pilot's chair. He was leaning back, his feet propped up, his hands behind his head, and his helmet on the console to his left. She stood there, wondering to herself if this was right. After several minutes of a mental cat-fight, she decided to go with it. "Anakin?"

The only clue she had that he heard her was his reflection. She saw his eyes open, gazing at her own reflection in the view port. "Yes," he simply said.

"Could I ask you a favor?"

"Anything," he said lowering his feet and turning around.

"Hold me, it's the only way I can get any sense of peace," her eyes silently pleading.

He opened his arms and she took her place on his lap, her back against his chest. They spun around raising their feet up again. She snuggled up closer to him, his chin resting on the top of her head, his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes allowing that sense of peace and that feeling of warmth to overflow her body. She relaxed into his soft embrace not caring about the Jedi teachings. She didn't care that their love could lead them to the dark side. But that was what didn't make sense. How could some one who loves her so much be so evil? She didn't have an answer but she didn't care. All she cared about was Revan, that's what mattered to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator opened in front of Bastila, snapping her out of her day dream, as dozens of Dark Jedi came running out. She and Revan wadded into the wave, blocking or stabbing. Canderous and HK picked off anyone that didn't get impaled by a saber. Really, you would think that Malak would learn. I mean, did he really think that these weaklings could stand against them. And this is why that Revan could always kick Malak's ass.

It is once again shown that Malak uses brute force to compensate for his lack of strategic intellect... or lack of a brain in general. This was true even during the Mandalorian Wars. Malak could never see why Revan did what he did. Revan prided himself in being able to out think the best of strategic minds. Revan prided in his ability to be able to see at least three to four moves ahead of his opponent. Malak was always too narrow minded, he never could think ahead.

Sighing to himself, Revan brought his lightsaber through the neck of yet _another_ Dark Jedi that came rushing through the elevator. This was getting old, really fast. Revan's left blade snapped into his hand, blocking an attack. Bastila brought one end of her blade through the same Dark Jedi. The two Sith Lords extended a hand, lightning jumping out of the fingers. Only instead of the regular white lightning, this was purple. Draining the life out of the remaining Sith, and transferring it to Revan and Bastila refueling their strength.

Stepping over the dead bodies, the four of them entered the elevator, and waited until it stopped. Revan and Bastila stood in front of the door, their hands out stretched. Bastila's right hand over Revan's left hand. Lightning slowly circling around arms and gathering in their palms. As soon as the doors opened, the lightning leapt from their fingers frying anyone and anything that was there. Stepping over the fried bodies they entered another room.

"The control room," Bastila said from his left. "I'll have to stay here and use my Battle Meditation so that the Republic Fleet doesn't break through. Malak should be that way," she said, pointing to a door off to the right. She then walked into the middle and knelt down, facing the holo-projector in the middle of the room, the force flowing through her.

"Canderous, HK, make sure no one gets through that door," Revan said pointing to the door behind Bastila. Canderous nodded before he and HK exited through the door and locked it behind them. Revan turned back to Bastila, knowing she was in deep meditation. He removed his mask and pecked Bastila on the check, "Be careful, my love." He said before turning towards the door she mentioned earlier. He thought he heard a _"You be careful" _at the back of his mind.

"_Time to end this," _Revan thought as he placed his mask on and walked through the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 3

Bastila kneeled in the control room, eyes closed and force flowing through her. It was amazing really. If she had used her Battle Meditation when she was a Jedi, it would always drain her until she was too exhausted to continue. But that wasn't the case any more. Now, it barely even taxed her to reach out to every single person fighting in the battle wagging out there. Where once it was hard to drain the confidence out of her enemies and increase the confidence of her allies, now she barely even had to think about it.

She reached out to the Republic forces first. She could feel every pilot, every solider, every commanding officer, she could even feel the few Jedi with them. She reached out further and slowly drained them of their confidence, of their will to fight. In response they became less organized, less effective, creating more openings for the Sith Fighters. And at the same time, she reached out to the Sith Forces, increasing their confidence with what she took from the Republic Forces. This caused the Sith to fight better, they were more organized, more effective, basically everything that the Republic wasn't at the moment.

Bastila didn't focus on a single area, like she would have done in order to conserve energy. No, she did the entire battle field at the same time. Some would have found this more exhausting to do, but not for her. With the new found knowledge and the help of Revan she could do anything she wanted. She could even reach out to all of the Republic Forces and kill them without a second thought. But that would be too boring, and no fun. No, it was a hell of a lot funnier watching the republic fight a useless battle.

She could feel Revan a few levels higher, getting ready to confront Malak. But she wasn't going to help Revan. He didn't need her help, _her_ Revan was fine on his own. Yes, _her_ Revan. He was hers forever. But then again she was also his, but that's besides the point. She could also feel Canderous and HK fighting against any Sith Troopers that were stupid enough to follow Malak's orders. She made a note of announcing the return of Darth Revan to the Sith Forces when this is all over, but right now she needs to focus on the battle waging on outside of the Star Forge.

Revan walked through the door that separated him and Malak, his mask in place and lightsaber in hand. Malak was standing in the middle, looking out the view port. He looked very smug, as if he would be able to defeat _the_ most powerful Sith Lord ever. Malak really does need to rethink his thoughts, but he doesn't. Malak is a brute plain and simple. Revan continued to walk forward; it was going to end here.

This was going to be the fight that should have happened. If Malak believed that he was stronger then Revan, then he should have challenged him to a one-on-one duel. That was the Sith teachings, master versus apprentice. That is what Malak should have done, if he wanted the title of Dark Lord. But no, he had to think that he could avoid the duel by shooting him in the back and nearly killing him _and_ the only person he loves. Malak was a coward for betraying from afar instead of facing him face to face. But then again Malak would have died in that duel just as he will die now.

Malak turned around when Revan was a few feet away. One could almost hear the sneer in his metallic voice, "So you made it, Revan. I was beginning to think that the Star Forge's defense droids took care of you."

"Let's end this, Malak!" Revan said activating the blade and swinging it around him. He brought his right foot forward, shifting his left foot back, brought the blade up, and held it next to his head with both hands. It was basically the same stance he used when Bastila faced off against him on his flagship.

Malak brought out his own blade out and twirled it around before motioning Revan to attack. But that wasn't Revan's nature. Revan waited until Malak made the first move. For a few seconds no one moved, until Malak became frustrated and attacked. Revan deftly blocked the strike, and went for Malak's shoulder. Malak blocked that strike, pushed the blade away and tried to sweep at Revan's head. Revan once again blocked the attack. The two were somewhat of a match for one another with neither gaining the advantage nor getting past the other's defense.

Malak was getting angry, and drawing on the Force to add more strength to his blows. Revan continued to block the attacks, barely thinking about it. It was, however a little harder to withstand Malak's blows. Malak continued to draw on his anger, his hatred to fuel his strength. Revan drew on the limitless power that his love for Bastila gave him.

Malak roared several times in frustration, unable to get past Revan's defense. Revan's second blade snapped into his hand, and he pressed the attack against Malak, pushing the 'Dark Lord' into the defensive. Revan pushed Malak back up the ramp and onto the catwalks above. Revan blocked another strike from Malak; however, he didn't see Malak's foot coming straight at him. The strike hit Revan square in the face, causing him to plummet to the catwalk below where they started this little duel. One of Revan's blades dropped into the endless abyss below the catwalks. Malak held his hand out to the side the orange lightning ripped into one of the Jedi bodies lining the room, replenishing his strength.

Cursing in several different languages, Revan picked himself up. His mask fell to the floor, split in two right down the middle. Lowering the hood and undoing the clasp that held his cape up, he dropped it to the floor. Malak jumped down at Revan, who back flipped several feet away. Now it was Revan's turn to pull his own trick. He held out both of his hands, purple lightning jumping out of them and hitting each of the bodies. This was more so that Malak wouldn't use their life force then it was for Revan's strength.

This time, Revan attacked first, hammering Malak. Malak tried to keep up but found that he couldn't. Revan attacked with all of his strength, showing his ex-apprentice the full power of the Dark Side of the Force. In a flurry of movement, Revan parried a blow and brought his saber across Malak's chest. As Malak stumbled back, Revan spun around and brought his blade straight through Malak's chest, fatally wounding him, but not killing him. Malak fell back, dropping his lightsaber and landing with a thud. Slowly Malak got to his knees, coughing every once in awhile, "Impossible! I… I can not be defeated! I… am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Revan grabbed Malak by the throat and lifted him up, "Dark Lord, Malak? No, I am the only Sith Lord. You could never beat me Malak, not even when I was at my weakest could you beat me. You are nothing more then a coward."

Malak coughed several times, blood trickling down from behind the metallic lower jaw and staining Revan's gloves. Revan paused for a brief second, "I can't have you dying yet now can I." Revan tossed Malak back, trapping the ex-lord in one of the pods that had previously held the Jedi bodies. With Malak trapped Revan turned his attention to the battle, watching as the last Republic ships are destroyed.

On one of the remaining Republic ships Admiral Dodana couldn't believe what was happening. "I can't believe it. The entire Sith Fleet reacts instantly to our strategies. I've never seen anything like this."

Master Vandar was standing next to her. He too didn't fully understand, but he did know one thing, "I have Admiral, but never from the Sith. It's almost as if…" Vandar's eyes widened in surprised, "No. Bastila is using her Battle Meditation against us."

"What! She's on our side."

"Not any more. I sensed something different about Bastila, during her transmission but I thought I was feeling the evil presence of the Star Forge itself. I see now, I was wrong. Bastila has turned to the Dark Side."

"We have to get out of here, order all Republic forces to pull back!"

"There may not be enough time, Admiral."

"Perhaps, however we need to get out of here and warn the Republic. Come Master Vandar," Dodana said as she turned around, Vandar following her.

Bastila walked along into the observation deck, Canderous and HK walking behind her. She saw Revan standing in the middle, and Malak trapped in a pod. She also saw Revan's cape and mask discarded. When she was close enough Revan turned around and hugged her close. He wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his. HK walked to stand behind Revan, Canderous silently waited. Revan and Bastila pulled apart _only_ for air and when they did, Revan looked up at Canderous, "Canderous, inform the admiral of his… demotion, then inform every one of you promotion and then gather all forces at the Rakatan Temple."

Canderous nodded and walked away. Revan moved so that Bastila could see Malak. He leaned to her ear and said, "Do with him as you please. Consider this pay back for what he did to you… to us."

A sadistic smile spread across her lips. She stepped closer to the disabled Malak, "You know, Malak, there are 360 bones in the human body. I wonder how many there will be when I break each and everyone of them in half. One… by… one." She reached out through the force and broke the first bone in half, listening to Malak's metallic screams with sadistic pleasure. She continued with her torture, Malak's screams filling the silent halls of the Star Forge.

* * *

Well, that was the thrid chapter, hope you liked it. Though I'm not sure about the Revan vs Malak fight. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Epilogue

Amidst the remains that was once the Republic fleet, floated the unharmed Sith Armada. Thousands of ships, manned by humans and droids alike, surrounded the giant superstructure. The Star Forge hovered above the sun, building ships within itself. The immense fleet waited for the order to go out and conquer what was left of the Republic. Further away, on the only inhabitable planet, a fraction of the Sith Army was assembled in the twin courtyard on top of the Rakatan Temple, along with rows of soldiers surrounding the temple's base.

Bastila stood on a balcony, over looking the assembled army. She waited patiently, inspecting the troops with her ice cold stare. Each and every one of them was standing at perfect attention, not wanting to disappoint their Lord and Emperor. She drew out the silence, waiting for the moment to speak. In one fluid motion she swept her hand across, her voice booming so all could hear, "Malak is dead. All hail the return of Darth Revan, the true Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Sith Empire!"

Revan choose this moment to walk forward, his cape bellowing in the wind. It was deathly quiet, not a single sound could be heard. Revan stood next to Bastila, his arms crossed across his chest, eyes scanning underneath his mask. He wanted his forces to know who was in charge here. He wanted them to know that there was nothing they could do to get rid of him. He wanted them to know just what happens to traitors. And to prove that point he reached out through the force and snapped the neck of any Dark Jedi that were still alive. To him, the Dark Jedi were just as corrupt as the Jedi were. The Sith Order needs to be reformed, but that's for another time.

He uncrossed his arms and pulled Bastila closer to him. He didn't care what anybody thought about them. "And hail to your new Empress and Dark Lady of the Sith, Bastila!" his voice booming across the temple's summit. He didn't give them any time to respond or cheer, "I know there are many of you who thought I was dead. But know that I could never be killed so easily. And know that I understand that you were simply following orders. I would ask nothing more from you. But understand that I may not be so forgiving next time." He paused, sensing the uneasiness from the troops.

After the long pause he continued, "Malak was a fool and a brute, and because of it set back all of my plans. But his betrayal changes nothing; the Republic will fall by our might. It is time to finish what I started long ago! This time there will be nothing that stands in our way! This time, the Republic will fall!"

As he finished cheers of, "All hail Lord Revan!" and "All hail Lady Bastila!" filled the sky. With one finale yell of, "Now go!" The Sith Troopers turned and marched out of the temple into awaiting shuttles to be taken back to the Capital Ships. When the last of the transports were in the ships, they took off into hyperspace. Leaving only Revan and Bastila left on the temple.

"Now, my lady, since we are alone and my flagship won't be leaving without me. How about you follow me to my personal quarters and we celebrate our victory," Revan said as he removed his mask and lowered the hood. He lowered his head to gently kiss her neck.

"Now how can I resist such an invitation," Bastila responded. Revan smiled to himself and led her away so they could… enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Finally! I'm finished! It took forever to write this. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, reviewed it and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
